Sweet Dreams Orphan
by TheForeverONCER
Summary: This happens during 03X04. Emma goes under a sleeping curse. Pan puts her under a second one. This story shows how her parents handle it and what happens because they still need to find Henry. Who will wake her with Neal and Henry gone? Emma S, James-charming/David-Nolan, Snow-White/Mary-Margaret, Henry Mills, and Baalfire/Neal. Rated T for language Once Upon a Time
1. The 2nd Sleeping Curse

**Hi guys guys this is the first chapter! Yay! I've been wanting to write this for a LONG time but I did not know how to start. But then I figured it out and I think it turned out great! Hope you like it! Please review ! ❤️**

**P.s. _Italics_= thoughts**

"I'm not sad, I'm pissed."

"Yes Neal just died, but I lost him years ago."

"All that time thinking that he didn't love me, only to find out that he did, and that it was too late."

"I can't even tell him how angry that makes me, or how much it hurt when he left."

"Or how terrified I was when he came back, because I knew the minute I saw him"

"I never... I never stopped loving him."

I push them away and start walking the other way.

I hear them start talking but I'm too emotional to care.

I see a tree in front of me and with out thinking, I start to climb it.

I am quite good at climbing trees, and I learned that the hard way.

By getting out of a bad foster house by climbing out a window and down a fire escape or tree.

I snap back into reality and see a branch sturdy enough to hold me and climb over.

I sit on it with my kegs dangling over, and back against the trunk.

I wipe away my tears. _Get a grip emma_, I say to myself.

But I can't get a grip, and I can't stop crying.

"Having fun?"

I hear a familiar cheerfully voice say.

"Pan" I say with gritted teeth.

"I asked you a question the polite thing to do is answer."

"I don't have to talk to you!" I answer tears still streaming down my face.

"Would you like to do this the hard way?" He asks sternly, but keeps the right amount of cheer in

his voice.

"What would the hard way be?" I ask reaching for my sword only to find it being proofed away

by pan and into his hand.

"Nice try orphan," "you can't get rid of me that easily."

I see him reach for something in a pouch

_Crap_, I think to myself.

Then I get a face full of dust.

"Sweet dreams orphan." I hear pan say.

I begin to fall of the tree and can't even scream before I hit the ground with a thud.


	2. Fruit tart, not apple pastry

**hope you enjoy this chapter too! I'm so excited about all the views this is getting! Please review! :-) ❤️**

**_italics-_thoughts  
**

Chapter 2 Charming's POV

I had a pain in my heart, like the pain I felt when snow ate the poisoned apple.

Oh no! I thought

"Snow!" I screamed

"Charming," "what is it?" Snow answered clearly interested.

"Nothing I'm sorry," " it's just that I have a pain in me" I told her with my job of trying to make her less nervous failing.

"Me too!" She answered

"It's the same pain I had when you were cursed." I tell her

"But it's not as big of a pain." I tell her

"You felt a bigger pain then this?" Snow asked with her hand on her heart

"Well it's not me this time." Snow told me

"Ok well the pain is getting bigger" I said truthfully

The next thing she said struck me like a lightning bolt.

"Charming, where's Emma?" She asks me.

For a second I Get nervous that Emma could be cursed but I know Regina has been with us the whole time

"Emma" we yell as we run off in the direction she had just moments before.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Emma's POV

One week Earlier 6:34 pm

I hear the doorbell ring so I walk over to the door.

I open it surprised to see Regina standing on the other side.

"Um..hi." I say trying to sound cheery to see her.

"What do I owe the pleasures." I say

_ yes I think that's the polite thing to do._ I think to myself

"Well I made this and I wanted to bring it over, but I could not give it to henry or he would've

gotten attacked on the bus." Regina answers clearly paying no attention to my polite new self

The polite new self that's keeping my old self from attacking her.

_I hate you but just keep talking_ I think to myself.

"So here you go!" Regina says with a little to much smile on her face.

"Regina?" I start

"Yes?" She answers

"You really think I would eat something you made especially after what happened?" I say with a dash of meanness.

"I knew you would think that," she starts to peel the plastic rap off the small container

"So I made it without apples," She explains.

I look at it, it looks delicious at NOT poisoned.

"I Know you don't trust me or my cooking especially with apples," she says.

"Yep!" I answer.

"So here you go." She says handing it to me.

"Why DID you make this" I ask.

"Oh I forgot that part," " I made it to thank you."

"For what?" I ask truly not sure.

"For letting Henry keep me in his life" she says.

"Oh..ok.. Your Welcome." I say grabbing the container and looking at the fruit tart (and it's NOT

a poisoned apple pastry)

"Well see you later, and thanks." I say

"Your very welcome Ms. Swan." She starts to walk away so I shut the door.

I stand in Mary-Margaret or my Mother's empty apartment.

I walk up the stairs fruit tart in hand.

I walk in my room and I put it on my dresser and pull on a pair of sweats.

Then I sit on my bed with the tiny fruit tart turn on the t.v. and shove it in my mouth.

I immediately regret it.

"Uggg Regina." I say laying on my bed and loosing consciousness.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

7:15 am the next day

"Love you mom" I hear

I feel a kiss on my head.

I'm immediately awake and I breathe in a huge breath.

"Mom are you ok?" I hear henry ask.

"Ya just a bad dream," I lie

"It's ok," I lie again.

"Ok, well see you after school!" he says.

"Ok Henry, I love you"

"I love you too."

and with that he leaves the room and me alone.

** so what happened here a week ago is that emma got put under a sleeping curse, but since it was later in the day they thought she was sleeping. Henry was jut saying goodbye( because he needs to go to school) and kissed her awakening her from her 1 night sleeping curse. Please review! Also if you have any questions pm me or ask in the reviews, thanks!**


	3. IF it is a sleeping curse

**Sorry it took long guys! But here it is! Please review! ? :-) **

**_italics_****= thoughts **

Charming's POV 2 minutes later

"Oh my God!" I scream seeing my daughter laying on the floor lifeless like.

"Snow!" I add.

I run up to Emma with Snow right behind me.

I get on my knees to look at her.

Emma was lying on her back with a sleep like expression with a hint of pain

Snow gets down on her knees too.

She then starts to cry.

"Emma?" She says touching her cheek.

"Charming she's gone"

I pull her close.

"She's.." Regina starts.

But then I mouth "shut up." Because I don't want to upset Snow more.

Snow continues to drench my shirt.

I move, so she pulls away.

I lean further down to Emma and start to pick her up.

Then I stand up all the way.

She is completely limp.

Seeing her head droop and her hand and arm drop, breaks my heart even more.

I start to walk away when I see tinker-belle.

She walks over to me and Emma and rubs something off her forehead.

"It looks like poppy dust." Snow points out.

_That's exactly what I was thinking_ I think to myself.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

(CHARMING'S POV)

Back in the cave with sad people and our lifelike savior

3 minutes later

I put Emma on Neal's old bed in the cave.

"David." Regina whispers while tapping me.

"Ya" I answer.

I turn towards her because she clearly doesn't want this to be a public conversation.

"She's not dead" she whispers back.

My heart becomes less heavy.

"Why do you say that?" I ask.

Out of the corner of my eye I see sad Hook staring at Emma.

"Look at her doesn't she look like Snow did?" "Didn't she have the same look on her face?"

"Gosh Regina now that I think about it, yes"

"The only thing is that I don't know how we wake her if this is sleeping curse" she answers still whispering like before.

" what do you mean "IF this is a sleeping curse"?" I ask angrily.

"I don't know how it is one David."

"there are no poppies here, and you know apples and the poison in them are my thing"


	4. Your right, well almost

**OMG ok first off all I'm so sorry that it took so long, I have been really busy. But I hope you like it. Please review and pm me if you have any questions. :-)! ㈏6**

_**Thoughts= italics**_

Emma's POV ( 2 minutes after Regina and Charming's conversation)

I sit up and notice I'm I a room, or more like a huge hall with multiple rooms.

It's the same room that my mother and Henry described they went in after they went in

a sleeping curse.

I see fire around me and the floors starts to heat up.

I lean onto my arm to sit up more and a huge pain shoots up my arm

I scream and grab my arm seeing a huge burn.

The burn goes from my wrist and past my elbow.

Tears join my screaming.

_I have never felt so much pain in my life_ I think to my self.

I stand up still holding my arm and screaming.

Crap crap crap! Scream

I can literally feel my arm sizzle.

I run over to where the least amount of fire is and step through it.

Once more being burn not on my wrist but in the inside of my leg.

Ahh I scream, but I keep trying to get trough.

I walk over to another part of the room with enough room.

I sit down, and bring my knees up to my chest trying to do the impossible.

_Ignore the pain emma, ignore the pain!_ I scream at my self.

Then if it is possible I start to cry even harder.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Snows POV ( 2 minutes after Regina and Charming's conversation)

I walk over to Emma as soon as I see Hook leave.

My eyes are watering.

Oh Emma, I'm so sorry. I whisper to her.

I grab her hand and lay my head on her stomach.

But then I feel something on her wrist I move my hand up her arm and realize it goes

past her elbow.

_Oh my god_ I think to my self.

"Snow." I her Tinker Bell say.

"Yes?" I ask still curious about Emma.

"You were right," "well almost"

"About what?" I ask truly confused.

"You said this was poppy dust, it's not but it is a dust that does the same thing but is

more powerful."

My heart lifts a little knowing this could mean Emma is alive.

"If that was true it would explain this." I hold up Emma's limp arm.

Tink cringes.

"But poppy dust only makes you sleep, or go under a curse after you have been in one."

I tell her.

"Well apparently Emma had been cursed before."

I look at Regina, and she avoids my eyes.

She didn't I think to myself but I have a felling she did.

even though I'm angry I'm over filled with joy at the thought of emma being alive.

**did you like it? Please review? :-)**


	5. It wasn't me, this time

**sorry this took so long I know where this story is going but I don't know what to put in between the start an finish! Also there haven't been a lot of views or reviews lately, so if you want more please PM me or review! **

1 minute later

Snows POV

"Regina!" I yell as I fast walk over to her and David.

"what did you do!?"

I push her to the wall and hold both of her wrists up,

I don't know why but I suddenly felt like a cloud of strength washed over me.

"Snow!" I hear, it David say sternly.

"I don't do any thing this time!" She says "I swear!"

"What do you mean this time, Regina!" I yell.

"You didn't know?" She asks.

"Know what?!" I say loudly.

"Snow I did curse her."

I hold her wrists tighter.

"But I didn't do this."

"Regina what does that mean." David asks her gesturing me away.

I let go of her.

"How could you two not know you want to be with her all the time." Regina says.

I clench my fists clearly showing more of snow then Mary-Margaret.

"Well, I did put her under A sleeping curse, but a week ago."

"I don't know how she woke up, if it worked though."

"And you know I did not do this because there is no poppy dust hear and no apples either!"

"Do you know how to wake her up or what did this?" I ask her because I actually for one of the first times, trust her.

"I don't know what caused it," I sigh "but I know how we can cure it, and you should know too."

"True love." Me and Charming say at the same time.


End file.
